the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Ingress
Small Outsider (Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 1d8+1 (5 hp) Initiative: +2 (+2 Dex) Speed: 30 ft., burrow 60 ft. AC: 16 (+1 Size, +2 Dex, +3 Natural), Touch 13, Flat-footed 14 BAB/Grapple: +1/-2 Attack: 1 claw +3 melee (1d4+1) Full Attack: 2 claws +3 melee (1d4+1) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Improved grapple Special Qualities: Darvision 60 ft., improved earth glide, scent, immune to mind-affecting effects Saves: Fort. +3, Ref. +4, Will +2 Abilities: Str 13, Dex 15, Con 12, Int 5, Wis 10, Cha 9 Skills: Listen +6, Move Silently +6, Search +1, Sense Motive +4, Spot +6 Feats: Alertness Environment: Pandemonium (Phlegethon) Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: ½ Treasure: None Alignment: Usually chaotic neutral Advancement: 2-3HD (Small) Level Adjustment: - A great beast, bloated and grotesque, rests its bulk here. Pinkish gray skin covers the hairless creature. A single atrophied limb lifts the folds of flesh to reveal dozens of squirming small humanoids like the creature, except they are gaunt instead of obese. Agathion, the deepest layer of Pandemonium, is one of the most inaccessible places in the planes. One of the known ways to access the place is with the help of the ingress. The ingress desires little except to feed the ingress mother. Once the ingresses consume all the food and rations available (they can smell every crumb of food), they can transport the food-givers to a specific location in Agathion. They do not speak, but can understand Infernal. Improved Grapple (Ex): An ingress can grapple any creature hit by its claws as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it gets a hold, it can improved earth glide on its next turn. Improved Earth Glide (Ex): An ingress can “swim” through natural rock and stone. Its burrowing leaves no tunnel, ripple or hole. Furthermore, it can bring any 1 grappled creature along with it. An unwilling creature can make a Con-based DC 11 will save to negate the effect. A move earth spell cast on an area containing an earth-gliding creature flings it back 30 ft., stunning it for 1 round unless it succeeds on a DC 15 fortitude save. :pile: Ingress Mob Small Outsider (Extraplanar, Mob) Hit Dice: 40d8+80 (260 hp) Initiative: +2 (+2 Dex) Speed: 30 ft., burrow 360 ft. AC: 16 (+1 Size, +2 Dex, +3 Natural), Touch 13, Flat-footed 14 BAB/Grapple: +40/+41 Attack: Mob (5d6+5) Full Attack: Mob (5d6+5) Space/Reach: 20 ft./0 ft. Special Attacks: Expert grappler Special Qualities: Darvision 60 ft., improved earth glide, scent, immune to mind-affecting effects Saves: Fort. +24, Ref. +24, Will +22 Abilities: Str 20, Dex 15, Con 15, Int 5, Wis 10, Cha 9 Skills: Listen +6, Move Silently +6, Search +1, Sense Motive +4, Spot +6 Feats: Alertness, Improved Overrun (B), Improved Bull Rush (B) Environment: Pandemonium (Phlegethon) Organization: Solitary or mobs (1d4+1) Challenge Rating: 10 Treasure: None Alignment: Usually chaotic neutral Advancement: - Level Adjustment: - An ingress mob comprises of 40 such creatures and is known for its ability to transport whole parties to Agathion. Expert Grappler (Ex): An ingress mob can maintain a grapple without the usual -20 penalty and still make attacks normally against other targets. Improved Earth Glide (Ex): An ingress mob can “swim” through natural rock and stone. Its burrowing leaves no tunnel, ripple or hole. Furthermore, it can bring any number of creatures along with it at the same accelerated movement as long as their occupied areas are completely covered by the mob(s). An unwilling creature can make a Con-based DC 32 will save to negate the effect. A move earth spell cast on an area containing an earth-gliding creature flings it back 30 ft., stunning it for 1 round unless it succeeds on a DC 15 fortitude save. :pile: Ingress Mother Gargantuan Outsider (Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 20d8+160 (250 hp) Initiative: -2 (-2 Dex) Speed: 5 ft., burrow 10 ft. AC: 24 (-4 Size, -2 Dex, +20 Natural), Touch 4, Flat-footed 24 BAB/Grapple: +20/+46 Attack: 1 claw +30 melee (2d8+21) Full Attack: 1 claw +30 melee (2d8+21) Space/Reach: 20 ft./20 ft. Special Attacks: Improved grab, swallow whole, spawn ingress Special Qualities: Darvision 60 ft., improved earth glide, scent, immune to mind-affecting effects Saves: Fort. +20, Ref. +10, Will +18 Abilities: Str 39, Dex 6, Con 27, Int 8, Wis 19, Cha 10 Skills: Hide +9, Intimidate +23, Listen +29, Search +22, Sense Motive +27, Spot +29, Survival +27 Feats: Alertness, Awesome Blow, Blind-Fight, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Natural Armor, Iron Will, Power Attack Environment: Pandemonium (Phlegethon) Organization: Solitary or hive (with 1d4 ingress mobs) Challenge Rating: 15 Treasure: None Alignment: Usually chaotic neutral Advancement: 21-40HD (Gargantuan); 41-60HD (Colossal) Level Adjustment: - Improved Grab (Ex): An ingress mother can grapple any creature hit by its slam attack as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it gets a hold, it can swallow whole or improved earth glide on its next turn. Swallow Whole (Ex): An ingress mother can swallow any grappled creature smaller than itself with another grapple check. A swallowed creature takes 2d8+14 crushing damage plus 8 acid damage per round. Its gizzard has AC 20 and 30 hit points. Improved Earth Glide (Ex): An ingress mother can “swim” through natural rock and stone. Its burrowing leaves no tunnel, ripple or hole. Furthermore, it can bring any grappled creature along with it. An unwilling creature can make a Con-based DC 28 will save to negate the effect. A move earth spell cast on an area containing an earth-gliding creature flings it back 30 ft., stunning it for 1 round unless it succeeds on a DC 15 fortitude save. Spawn Ingress (Ex): An ingress mother can spawn an ingress mob once every 2d4 rounds as a full round action. Category:Outsiders